


Gyermekem jól vigyázz

by Awenseth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Child Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Murder Mystery
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahogyan az szokott lenni egy baráti társaság veszélyes kalandra szánja el magát mely könnyedén túl nagy falatnak bizonyulhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy régi regény eddig gépre vetett sorai melyeket túl sok Rózsa Vére és Poe ihlettek meg...A sztorit még általános iskolában kezdtem el írni így nem a legjobb, majd hamarosan átdolgozom az első fejezetet, de gondoltam tán érdekel titeket...

**_"Átkozz meg atyám, mert vétkeznem kell_ **   
**_Minden áldozattal saját halálomért, imádkozom,_ **   
**_És ahogyan az éjt szeretem, úgy átkozom a Hold rémítő üvegét_ **   
**_Ezt a vérszomjat, mely az öröklétre taszít_ **   
**_A hajnal mérges sugarait, melyek a pokol tornácára taszítanak,_ **   
**_Arra kárhoztattam, hogy a szürke őszi alkonyban létezzem..._ **   
**_a Homály rabja vagyok"_ **

_Egy sötét árny..._

„ _Gyermekem, jól vigyázz. A sötét éjben jó legyél. Drága gyermek, jól vigyázz, hogy mit teszel. Ha tombol a vihar éjnek éjjelén, jó legyél. Mert az árnyakkal jő a pap…"_

Hangos léptek zaja törte meg az ódon folyosók csöndjét, lábak szapora mozgása csattogott a vörös márványpadlón, melyek visszhangja baljós dobogássá változtat. A telihold ezüstös sugarai megcsillantak az egyik antik vázán, mely egy poros ébenfa asztalkán állt, visszavetve a hideg fényt. Megállt egy percre, hogy levegőhöz jusson, szíve oly hevesen zakatolt, hogy félt, meghalja őt. Jobb kezével a hideg falnak támaszkodott, mert térdei azelőtt álltak, hogy összerogynak alatta, de hirtelen úgy érezte, valami meleg nedvesség ér a bőréhez, s végigcsordul a kezén. Egyszerre furcsa fémes szag csapta meg az orrát. Nagyot nyelt, majd lassan s óvatosan a falra tekintett; szemei kikerekedtek a terrortól, amikor elszörnyedve látta, hogy a megszürkült és néhol már félig leszakadozott fehér tapétán friss vér csordul le tenyerére, beborítva a megfakult tapétát, akár egy skarlát fátyol. Elrántotta kezét, mintha csak forró vashoz ért volna, és folytatta kilátástalan küzdelmét valami ellen, amire mindig csak babonaként gondolt; egy rémmesére, melyet a szülők az engedetlen gyerekeknek mesélnek el, hogy megijesszék őket. Ő sohasem akarta elhinni ezeket, mert már nem volt kis óvodás, hanem egy tinédzser s leendő férfi.

De tévedett, mégis létezik…

A padlón koppanó cipők zaja egyre jobban váltak egy kétségbeesett futás visszhangjaivá. Vére tombolt a fülében, pulzusa felgyorsult, a félelem hideg árhulláma szétáradt testében. Tudta, nincs menekvés. De nem adhatta fel, hátha volt még egy csekély esélye, hogy eléri az öreg kétszárnyú bejárati ajtót, s ez által kiléphet a szabadságot jelentő hideg éjszakába, megmenekülve a rémálomból, mely most sötét árnyként a nyomában volt, hogy magával ragadja a Pokol mélyére.

Egy élesen bevett kanyar után zsákutcába ért. Torkát a félelem összeszorította, arcán hideg veríték ragyogott a sápadt fényben. A léptek a háta mögött hirtelen elnémultak, és egy gyermekhang vidáman kántálni kezdte kis mondókáját…

Az öreg ház nyugalmát ekkor egy velőt rázó sikoly törte meg, majd ismét a csönd leple hullt mindenre.

_Gyermekem, jól vigyázz…_


	2. I. Fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: remélem nem kell hangoztatnom, hogy ezt még átfogom írni és, hogy egy hatodik osztályos műve...

Egy rémült sikollyal ébredt fel. Lassan felült ágyában arcáról letörülve a hideg izzadságot a bal kézfejével. A rémálom képei még elevenen vibráltak a fejében, jobb kézével kisimított egypár aranyszőke hajszálat az arcából s a füle mögé helyezte a kusza tincset. Egy fáradt mozdulattal felkapcsolta a kis éjjeliszekrényen álló lámpát majd lustán kimászva a meleg ágyból lomha léptekkel a nagy ablakhoz lépet. Az ablakon túl a vihar még javában tombolt.

Az esőcseppek szaporán hulltak a sötét fellegekből és ütköztek a gyerekszoba ablakának, lassan felemelte jobb kezét és tenyerével megérintette a hideg üveget. Zafírkék szemeivel végigpásztázta a szobát majd a kis óra zölden fénylő számlapján, nyugtatta őket. Majdnem éjfél... Lassan felmászott az ablakpárkányra melyet úgy alakítottak ki, hogy három felnőtt is kényelmesen elfér rajta a sok plüssökkel együtt melyek a párkány sarkában foglaltak helyet. Merev szemekkel figyelte a kint tomboló vihart hallgatta a ház előtt álló nagy fák lombjának suhogását a menydörgés zaját. Ekkor hideg szaladt végig a testén kis kezeivel szorosan belemarkolt sápadt rózsaszín hálóingébe, amikor eszébe jutott a kis mondóka melyet édesanyja minden este elmond nekik lefekvés előtt. Ez arra szolgált, hogy jók legyenek. Mint amikor más szülők a zsákos emberrel vagy a mumussal ijesztgetik az engedetlen kisgyerekeket. Minden este lefekvés előtt, amikor ezt a mondókát hallotta az édesanyjától türelmesen várt. Miután hallotta a szülei hálószobaajtajának nyikorgását és a folyosó lámpái kialudtak ő mindig kimászott az ágyából, halkan kinyitotta az ajtót és lábujjhegyen átosont a szomszéd szobába. De ezt már két éve nem tette, igaz az első két héten a tragédia után még igen, de most már nem. William már nem volt a másik szobában… Már nem nézet rá mosolyogva és engedte neki, hogy nála aludjon amikor félt. Már nem ment érte az óvodába. S így ült a kis négy éves Fianna a csöndes gyerekszoba ablakpárkány ülőén lábait szorosan mellkasához szorította és kis kezeivel átkulcsolta őket. Kék szemeiben könnyek csillantak meg a villámok fényében. A szülei azt hitték, hogy még túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy felfogja; a bátya már soha többé nem tér haza, de tévedtek. Igaz, hogy még csak két éves volt amikor a testvére meghalt, de ő mégis megértette, megértette, amikor az édesanyja az egyik este kinyitotta az ajtót és két rendőr állt kint megértette, amikor az édesanyja heves zokogás közepette a térdeire rogyott és keservesen siratott megértette, amikor az édesapja arcán is meglátta a könnyeket. Amikor észrevették, hogy ott áll a nappalihoz vezető ajtóban édesanyja rámosolygott, de ő tudta, hogy ez csupán egy erőltetett mosoly. A rendőrség azt állította, hogy valószínűleg öngyilkosság volt, mert barátai felvágott erekkel találtak rá egy ódon ház egyik felső szobájában. A ház a városon kívül fekszik. Az ódon épületkomplexushoz egy romos kápolna is kapcsolódik melyet egy régi temető övez amihez még egy családi kripta is tartozott. A ház már csaknem háromszáz éve üresen állt és a kerítésen belül egy csepp jelét sem lehetett találni az életnek. A fák kopaszok voltak és félelmetesen tornyosultak a magasba, a fű kiszáradt a híd mely átszeli a ház előtti nagy tavat,- melynek már képtelenség látni az alját a sok vízinövény és moszat miatt mely az évszázadok folyamán vidáman táplálkozott az elpusztult halak tetemeiből,- már megkorhadt, de különös módon még mindig állt. A testvére és két barátja egy bátorsági próbát akartak ott rendezni.

Fianna komoran bámult ki a viharba, amikor szemei megakadtak valamin, ami megdermesztette a vért az ereiben. A házuk előtt álló nagy tölgy egyik vaskos ágán egy árnyalakot pillantott meg, mely őt figyelte ametiszt szemeken keresztül. A kis fejben ekkor felcsendült egy ismerős strófa; _„_ _Ha tombol a vihar, jó legyél. Mert az árnyakkal jő a pap..._ _"_ Erre gyomra görcsbe rándult, amikor a strófa egy ijesztő hangnemben ismételgetni kezdte önmagát. A félelem hideg hulláma söpört át a kis testen mialatt remegő lábakkal visszaszaladt az ágyába és a fejére húzta a takarót. Ekkor egy kellemes férfihang csendült meg a fülében.

\- Drága gyermek, jöjj ki hozzám. Drága gyermek jöjj játszani. Lépj ki hozzám, várok rád.- Fianna nem mozdult. A nagymamája elmondta neki és a testvérének, amikor két éve náluk aludtak, hogy a pap nem tud belépni a házakba amíg valaki meg nem hívja kissé, mint a vámpírok, de náluk legalább tudod, hogy mit tesznek veled, ezért csalogatja ki a gyerekeket a szabadba. Akkor este nagyon félt és most valószínűleg ugyanez a félelem mentette meg az életét.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

A csengő hangosan megkondult és a gyerekek vidáman szaladtak ki az iskola tárt kapuin. Egy tizenhat éves lány lassan ballagott két legjobb barátnőével az oldalán. A lányok éppen nagyon elmélyülten beszélgettek valamiről, de barátnőjük gondolatai a múltról ábrándoztak. Hirtelen arra ébredt rá, hogy egy kéz lengedezik az arca előtt.

\- Fi, te egyáltalán figyelsz arra, amit mondunk?- kérdezte a vörös hajú lány, száját félrehúzva.

\- Ehm…, hát persze Linda, de a gondolataim most máshol jártak- válaszolta fejét elfordítva picit zavarba jött, hogy rajtakapták az ábrándozáson.

\- Mostanában olyan fura vagy Fianna. Biztos, hogy minden rendben?- de ez után a kérdés után arcára ravasz vigyor ült ki és barátnőjére tekintet ki erre hátrált egyet.- Vagy talán fiú van a dologban.- a hangja piszkálódó volt és a vigyor még tágabb lett a lány arcán.

-Ó, Fianna! Biztosan Malcolm tetszik a másik évfolyamból.- jelentette ki csillogó szemekkel a fekete hajú lány. Fianna erre kissé elsápadt. Oké Malcolm tényleg jóképű srác volt: vállig érő aranyszőke haj -ugyan az a szín, mint az övé- halványkék szemek. Meg eleve udvarolt is neki egy párszor, de ő mindig visszautasította a kis allonszait és egyébként is a fél gimi bukott rá. Semmi kedve sem volt egy csorda dühös és felfuvalkodott rajongó lányok ellen küzdeni. Nem volt lelki fogyatékos.

-Nem, nem Amanda. Ez nem az, amire gondoltok.- válaszolta sietősen, amire a két lány szkeptikusan nézett rá.

-Akkor meg mi van veled!- kérdezték egyszerre.

-Tudjátok, holnap lesz már tizennégy éve annak, hogy a bátyám meghalt- válaszolta halkan, tekintetét a földre szegezve. A másik két lány is nyomban lesütötte a tekintetét. Felébred bennük a bűntudat, eleve tudták, hogy a barátnőjüknek volt egy tizenkét évvel idősebb testvére aki meghalt, de azt nem tudták, hogy holnap lesz a tizennegyedik évfordulója. Fianna észrevette rajtuk a bűntudatott és vidáman mosolyogni kezdet.- Hé! Hagyjátok a bánkódást. Ma volt az utolsó tanítási nap, úgyhogy mosolyogjatok.- erre ők is ismét mosolyogni kezdtek és már éppen indultak volna tovább, amikor futás zajait hallottak maguk mögül. Miután megálltak és megfordultak látták hogy a hátuk mögött két lihegő fiú áll. Az első fiú úgy 2, 40 cm magas szőke srác állt térdeire támaszkodva, derékig érő szőke haja kissé összeborzolódott. Mögötte egy másik srác a földön térdelve kapkodta a levegőt. Barátja valószínűleg magával ráncigálta őt.

Linda unottan figyelte ezt a szcenáriót és a fejét rázta. A két srác az ő osztályukba járt és a filozófia óra kivételével mindegyik szakjukon ott voltak. Az igazat megvallva egyedül Fianna járt erre a szakra. A két srác Gregor Gábriel és Zerénd Gray volt. Mindketten az iskolai párbajcsapat tagjai voltak, de Gábriel volt mindenki közül a legjobb, még ha kissé visszamaradottnak lehetne tekinteni, ami az intelligenciát illeti, de ez a veleszületett tehetség a kardforgatáshoz mindenért kárpótolta ami nem is volt csoda hisz nagyapja akiről elnevezték többszörös vívóbajnok volt. Az edző Mr. Morissz eleve mindig azt állította, hogy „Mindig a tehetség a fontos…a többit hagyjátok." Sajna a fiúk háromnegyede megfogadta a tanácsát.

A francba.

-Na végre,… hogy…utol értünk…titeket…-lihegte a barna hajú srác amikor végre utolérte őket, nagy mondanivalója volt a csapatnak, ha akkoriban még nem is sejtette, hogy ez milyen nagy hatást fog gyakorolni mindannyiukra...


End file.
